The Prophecy That'll Bring Us Together
by EdmioneForver
Summary: Hermione gets into Narnia in the Wardrobe in her Great Uncle Digory's home. While there she get saved and soon gets taken to the palace of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. But Edmund doesn't trust her because of her being a witch. Then there was a Prophecy that will soon bring the two people together.
1. The Wardrobe

**Hello readers, here is my first story. I've read other Edmione stories and there was one that caught all my attention. Sorry there's no Edmund in this chapter. I had to change some things. Now on with the story...**

* * *

Today in the summer of 1948, Professor Digory was writing a will for his last remaining family member or the last person who was the closest to him. Mrs. Macready left Digory last year when she claimed he was growing insane. But it seemed Digory had already become insane once he left Narnia when he was a child. During the time of World War II, there were the Pevensie children who told them they went to Narnia before they left a few days later when the violence in London calmed a bit. He truly missed the kids and wished to see them again someday. While writing his will for his great-niece, Digory heard a knock and opened the door to a man around his early forties with dark hair along with dark eye that made him seem like he was staring straight into your soul. His pale skin was glowing in the sunny sky which made him looked like a dark angel, who was very handsome. Digory knew this person, he was very familiar. Then he remembered who he was.

"Good afternoon Tom Riddle." Digory said smiling at his childhood friend (let's just say that Digory was about 7 years older than Tom, which is only true for my story) as Tom smiled and pulled his old friend into his arms.

"May I come in," Tom asked. Digory nodded his head and watched as the younger man walked around, looking at the large and confusing house. They haven't seen each other since Tom was 11 and Digory was 17 at the time, something about Tom going to some school.

"Do you mind telling me where your bathroom is? I haven't gone for about four to five hours trying to come and visit you."

"Umm.. Third floor, west wing, second door on the left wall."

Tom thanked him, ran up the stairs until he reach the third floor, went to the west wing but forgot which door, so he began to open all the doors on the right wall and stopped when he saw a wardrobe in a empty room. He walked toward the wardrobe, opened the door, and felt a warm breeze blow in his face. Feeling curious, he walked inside and kept walking until he felt something prick his finger.

'_Probably someone playing a trick,'_ Tom thought to him self. He remembered, Digory loved to play tricks on him. He walked further until orange and yellow branches began to slap him in the face. He walked again until he felt something trip him, making him fall to the ground with the thud. He felt leaves all around him and turned around and saw leave all over the floor and the trees towering high. He kept walking around until he saw a lamppost with vines hanging on the pole, the light inside never becoming dull.

Feeling curious, Tom continued to walk around until he found two large hills with a large house in the middle. He walked further and longer and it felt like a day when he finally reached the entrance to the mysterious building. Inside, the place was empty other than some huge throne made of ice in the middle of the room. He walked towards it and jumped back when a wolf came out snarling at Tom.

"What are you doing here in the Queen of Narnia's castle?" It growled a Tom, making Tom gasp in shock.

"You talked."

"Of course I do," the wolf said, making it seem like Tom was stupid.

"Where am I," Tom asked shaking when cold air suddenly blew, making him shiver.

"You're in Narnia, Son of Adam. Come with me so I can tour you around," the wolf, smiling at him. Tom argued with himself on whether not he should follow the wolf, but his curious side won, making him follow the wolf. They went down multiple flights of stairs, and the lower they went down, the colder they get. They finished walking when they reached a large room filled of ice.

"Wait here," the wolf said. And soon, the wolf had a large wand with ice on the tips, the wolf stabbed the staff into the stone ground and suddenly, the temperature became colder than before. After a few seconds, a beautiful woman, who was really tall for a human, floated in front of him smiling at him.

"Hello Son of Adam. I am Jadis, Queen of Narnia and what might your name be?"

"Tom, Tom Riddle."

"What a nice name Tom Riddle. You seem different from any other human, why is that?"

"Because I am a wizard, your majesty."

"Ahh, a wizard. I could need you help one day. May I ask, do you have anything you hate in your world because if you do, I can help in every way possible."

"Well, there are these bloody Muggle-borns that are coming into the wizarding world. They are _filth. _They don't deserve to live in the wizarding world. They are a disgrace and I, one day, will kill all of them. I want to take over the world, both the wizarding world and muggle world."

"Yes, I could help you with that."

Once, they finished the conversation Tom found his way back through the wardrobe and come out running. Ever since then, once every year, Tom would come to visit to talk to Jadis telling her about him and his followers killing the Muggle-borns or Muggles. Until a night of 1979, he was gone because of the baby named Harry Potter. But he was proud of being known as Voldemort and was the most feared wizard in the world.

* * *

Hermione Granger, who was seventeen had never came out of the Burrow, which she stayed there alone. The reason was because she witnessed her closest of friends dying. Ron was killed by Nagini, Fred was crushed by a wall, which made George commit suicide because he couldn't live without him, Molly died in a fire in her 6th year, Ginny was killed by Bellatrix while trying to duel her, Arthur died along with Tonks and Lupin. Charlie was still in Egypt along with his new wife while Bill was with Fleur in France.

Six months had passed by ever since the way. And Hermione was not happy. She lost the love of her life (Fred), lost her parents, and lost her best friends along with people she called her family. The good thing was Voldemort was gone, but Harry died while fighting him off. Hermione would never sleep without seeing her friends or parents' faces without freaking out. Today, Hermione just sat there in the living room of the Burrow, twirling the locket Fred gave her before she left along with Harry and Ron. Suddenly and unfamiliar owl came through the window and sat a letter down on her hands and flew away. Hermione reluctantly opened the letter and read it. It had said that her great Uncle Digory had died this morning from and heart attack and along with the note was a piece of parchment that was Digory's will. She read it and saw that he wanted her to have his house. Hermione was happy because she could finally get out of the house with so many memories that will break her already broken heart. She packed her things immediately and Flooed to his house. Once she left the chimney, she looked around the massive house.

"Wow, this is beautiful," She whispered to herself.

She walked around the house, but brought her wand just in case. Hermione always brought her wand with her, even in the most safest places. Once she searched the first and second floor, she began to search the third floor. A few doors were locked but there was one door that made her want to open it. She put her hand on the knob, which burned her hand. Tired of touching the knob, she pointed her wand at the door and whispered a spell on it.

"_Alohamora_," she whispered and suddenly she heard the lock click as the door swung open. Hermione stepped inside and stared at the random wardrobe in the middle of the room. She walked in the room and looked inside when a cold breeze blew against her. She looked around for any windows nearby, but there was none. When she opened the wardrobe door, the cold breeze hit her again. Feeling curious, she walked in as the wind became harder after walking, sharp branches began to hit her face.

'_Wait, branches?'_

Hermione, feeling even more curious, walked further until she tripped and fell against the ground with leaves in her bushy head. Hermione looked away from the wardrobe to the land around her. There were leaves of many colors such as yellow, orange, red, brown, or a combination of some. Hermione stood up, brushed her pants off and walked. She walked but stopped when she heard the ruffling of leaves around her. Hermione looked around of anything that was moving and held out her wand waiting for her attacker to come out. Suddenly, a wolf popped out, his sharp teeth glowing among the leaves. The wolf jumped on her chest and snarled in her face.

"Who are you?" He asked. But he couldn't get an answer because Hermione was too stunned to speak. She never knew animals could talk in the Muggle world. She snapped out of her daze and looked at the wolf who talked again.

"Answer. Or I'll bite your pretty little head." Hermione's eyes went wide and began to open her mouth.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm just wanting to know where I am."

"You're a stupid girl. You're in Narnia," the wolf said.

"Narnia?"

"You know what will happen to people who come to my forest. I kill them. And you'll be my first kill I've had in a long time," he snarled again, his pearl white teeth shining and open his mouth. She felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder, then her arm. She screamed in pain and began to sob. Suddenly, everything was getting dark, then she was something push the wolf off her. The last two things she remembered was seeing something red approach her and heard some sort of person speak to her in a whisper. It was like someone was telling her something important.

**The Daughter of Eve shall complete the Prophecy**

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it. When you read chapter 2, you will understand why Caspian and the Pevensie children are still young when they are supposed to be a bit older. Anyway, if I get at least 3 or more reviews, I will put up chapter 2 up as soon as possible. I know it may be confusing, but that's my personality, I confuse people sometimes.**

**Hoped you liked it,**

**Until again**


	2. Hermione And The Kings and Queens

Hermione had awoken to the sound of birds chirping a beautiful song. Hermione listened and began to sit up until a sharp pain hit her shoulder. She yelped in pain and winced when she sat up straight and looked at her bandaged arm. Hermione looked around and didn't know where she was. It didn't even look like one of the rooms in her Great Uncle Digory's house which he gave to her. She continued to look around and finally realized she was in a house underground. She heard footsteps and listened as they seemed to get louder.

"Oh, Sweetie, you're up."

Hermione painfully turned her body and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw what was there. It was a fox, who was female, standing on her hind legs with a baby pink apron around her stomach. The fox was holding a box with what seemed like supplies for knitting.

"I guess you are wondering who I am," the fox said as Hermione nodded her head in response.

"Well I'm Fiona the Fox and what is your name? And what are you? Are you a Daughter of Eve?"

"Well, my name's Hermione Granger. And what exactly is a Daughter of Eve?"

"A human of course," Fiona responded and smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"Well then I am a human. But I'm not from this world and I can't remember how I got here, do you think you can help me find the way back into my world?" Hermione asked, here eyes sparkling of hope.

"I'm sorry dear, I can't help you. But I do know a few people who can help you," Fiona said as she began to pack a few things as if she was leaving.

* * *

The Pevensies, who were in the kitchen, were talking about their recent journey along with Caspian who was with them. Aslan gave them a message telling them to come back to their world to know how things are going there. He had sent a portal to the current time (1997) and put a spell on the portal to allow Caspian along with Reepicheep to come to their world. Once they got there, they realized everything was very dull. Even duller than it was in World War II. They also realized that they were young again. Lucy was 16, Edmund was 17 going on 18 in 2 months, Susan was 20, Caspian was 21, and Peter was 23. Reepicheep also felt and looked different and when he tried to talk, only a small squeak came out. They stayed in London for a week trying to figure out what is happening to the people in London. They read articles about people dying randomly, saying their hearts stopped but they had no problem with their hearts. at all. Once they came back to Narnia, they felt refreshed and young again and rushed to the kitchen to talk privately.

"So what do you think is happening in London?" Lucy asked, feeling worried about her other world.

"Maybe there was another war," Susan said.

"But with who?" Edmund asked, everyone turning their heads to face him. He just shrugged and looked at the table in front of him. Edmund along with his siblings and Caspian had been about 50 years older before they went back into their real world. They were really close and now that they were younger, they could have more time together. During their 50 years in Narnia, they've had many adventures together and helped many creatures tiny or huge. The only problem for him was that he hated witches. He didn't get along with them and they didn't get along with him, they were scared of him. After the incident with the White Witch, Edmund never trusted witches and he never will. He believes all witches are horrible and rude. But everyone in Narnia were used to Edmund's rude attitude, even Caspian, who was like a brother to the Pevensie. The only person who didn't see Caspian as a brother was Susan who had feelings for him ever since he was crowned as King in Narnia where they watched the fireworks together.

"You majesties, there are people here to see you," a rabbit with magenta robes on said while hopping back into the kitchen where he was supposed to work in. The Kings and Queens walked to the back of the palace to where their thrones were. Once there, they sat in the thrones they were assigned to. After a few minutes, the same rabbit came out with the guests. There was a human girl and a fox who was looking around curiously. The rabbit left, leaving the girl, the fox, and the Kings and Queens.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Peter asked, standing up, his chest puffing out.

"I'm Hermione Granger and my friend Fiona the Fox. Fiona here thought that you five could help me." Hermione said while she and Fiona bowed down to the Kings and Queens.

"Help you with what?" The youngest one, Lucy asked.

"Well somehow, I have gotten here when I was in my Great Uncle's house and I saw a wardrobe, looked inside, and then I was here. And I think that you all could help me get back into my home."

"When did you get here and where from?" Caspian asked.

"Um, I'm from London and the year was 1997. I just arrived here yesterday and Fiona here was a great friend," Hermione showed them the gash on the shoulder-blade of her shirt, the blood leaking through the shirt and jacket. The oldest girl, along with the youngest gasped and Lucy walked towards her.

"What happened to your arm?" Lucy asked, taking Hermione arm in Lucy's hands.

"I was attacked by this talking wolf who tried to kill me, but Fiona fought him and took him away." Soon the other Queen walked toward Hermione and smiled gently at Hermione who shyly smiled back.

"How about they both stay here for tonight while we try to fix this young girl's bandages and she'll tell us everything in dinner about how she got here and maybe about what is really going on in London now." The youngest boy, about Hermione's age raised his eyebrows and looked at her curiously, everyone nodded except for him, who was now glaring at Hermione. Finally, he nodded and watched carefully as the girls took Hermione away.

**Well I hoped you liked it! I want at least 1 or more reviews for me to put up chapter 3. Anyway I would like to thank ChevyImpalaCryWolf, cbred13, Avampiress, and cosmoGirl666 for either putting it on alert or favorites.**


	3. The Dinner

Lucy and Susan walked Hermione into the guest room, which was pretty large, and opened a wardrobe filled with beautiful dresses in many colors and designs. Hermione's mouth dropped in shock and stared at the dresses in front of her. Her eyes basically popped out of her head when she saw the bathroom. It was all white with golden outline around everything. The faucets were gold as was the sink bowl. The Queens smiled at Hermione as they saw her reaction. Then Hermione turned to face them.

"I honestly can't take this room, after all, I'm just staying here for a day," Hermione said.

"Sure you can," said Lucy, "you are your guest. Now, get washed and pick any dress you like. We all will meet you down in the kitchen for dinner. Maybe you can stay longer if you still need help." Lucy said as she and her sister walked out of the room smiling at her. Before they could close the door, Hermione ran out to thank them.

"Thank you, you majesties." Hermione said, bowing down for them.

"Call me Lucy," Lucy said smiling.

"And I Susan," Susan said as well, walking with Lucy to the kitchen.

* * *

It took 15 minutes for Hermione to get dressed and prepared for the questions they were going to ask. She looked herself in the mirror and gasped at the sight in front of her. The dress she picked out was a light blue dress with darker blue sleeves and the bottom of the dress sleeves and the top of the dress were covered in gold. It was beautiful. Problem was, Hermione hated dresses, she felt too 'girly girl', and it made her feel weak for some odd reason. Hermione who was ready to leave, grabbed black heels and bushed her untamed mass of hair. She walked down the main stairs that lead to the kitchen and walked down. The lower she went, the more she could see the kitchen. It was like her bathroom, but there was also a huge red lion printed on the wall in front of her, which reminded her of the Gryffindor symbol. Thinking of Hogwarts made her sad, but she covered her feelings with a fake bright smile.

"You look beautiful Miss Granger," the High King said, walking towards her, putting out his hand, grabbing hers, and kissing her fist making Hermione blush. Hermione took her hand away from his and look behind him at the kitchen table. She looked at Lucy, who was smiling brightly at her along with Susan and King Caspian. Hermione looked at the left of the table and saw King Edmund glaring at her, his dark eyes making it seem like he was staring into her soul. It reminded her of Severus Snape. The thought of him made Hermione sniff quietly and snapped out of the daze when she heard the High King speak.

"Come sit with us," the High King said.

Hermione walked over to the empty seat beside Lucy and sat there quietly as she felt all of the King's and Queen's eyes on her. Hermione who stared at the table felt even weirder and looked up to see King Edmund staring at her with hatred in his eyes.

"So Miss Granger, here's how it will go: first we eat, then you tell everything about you, and we'll thing you things about us, if that is we agree you can stay so we can help. Is that alright Miss Granger?" King Caspian asked. Hermione nodded her head and blinked in surprise when the food just appeared randomly just like it did at Hogwarts. There were so many foods that made Hermione's mouth water. Soon she, along with the Kings and Queens began to eat. Then she realized something.

"Where's Fiona the Fox?" Hermione asked, everyone's eyes now on her.

"She wanted to work in the kitchen, she said it was a dream, and so we gave her a job here. She'll be fine," Lucy said, continuing to eat more food.

Soon the food was gone and the food was gone just was fast as it did when it arrived. It reminded her of all her feasts she had at Hogwarts before she left along with Harry and Ron. The thought made a tear fall down her rose cheeks and dripped off her chin. Hermione looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat and saw Edmund with a impatient look on his face.

"WELL?" He yelled which made everyone in the room jump.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled and then turned to Hermione, "Sorry about him. Let's start off with who are you, how old are you, and what's been going on Earth."

Everyone's eyes were on Hermione as they waited for her to give them an answer. Hermione, who sat there in shock just stared at the table. Edmund, who was losing patience tapped on the table like he always did when he's bored.

"Well, I'm seventeen years old and as you all know, I am a witch and-"

Before Hermione could continue, Edmund cut her off and already began to ask his questions.

"If you are a witch, then prove it. Do something with your 'wand' and make some 'magic' or that's what you call it," Edmund said sarcastically which earned glares from everyone, including Hermione herself.

"Well, I can't. For some reason, I can't do magic. I just might need some practice. But anyway, when I was eleven, I was accepted into a school called Hogwarts for witches and wizards. In my fourth year, one of my best friends named Harry found out that the worst wizard alive, Voldemort, was alive again after Harry defeated him when he was a baby, when also at that time, Harry's parents died because of him. Even since then, Voldemort found more followers call Death Eaters and also allied trolls, and giants. After my sixth year when I was sixteen, Harry, Ron, and I left to find pieces of Voldemort's Horcruxes, which were seven pieces of Voldemort's life. And we already found and destroyed two of them. And then we found one more. And during the rest of the war, we got the rest of them, including Harry, who was one of them, which Voldemort did by accident when he killed Harry's parents."

"So is the war over now?" The High King asked.

"Yes," Hermione simply said, closing her eyes tight as she remembered all those deaths she witnessed, including Fred's. The thought of Fred, reminded her of when George cried his eyes out and committed suicide.

**FLASHBACK**

_George and Hermione sat there in the living room, their eyes red and puffy from crying over their losses, mostly Fred. Hermione, who was crying on George's shoulder was rubbing the blue locket Fred gave her before she left. George cried hard at the the thought of all their good times at school and at their shop. He also became upset because of all those times he went into his shop to work just for Fred. He hid in the storage room sometimes when a little child asks him where's his twin or if they asks if he's Fred. He was just tired of being alone with Fred._

_"Hermione?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I can't live without Fred anymore, I can't do it anymore."_

_"Do it for Fred. He won't be happy if you do this, besides, I don't want to be alone in this world." Hermione said, dropping to the floor in front of George, who was holding a letter which was from Fred for if he was going to die during the war. Hermione also got one from him saying if he died, he wanted her to move on with someone who actually loves her like he did, get married, and have kids, but Hermione's not going to let that happen again. George got up and walked away. Hermione, who tried to stop him from walking began to cry as George shut the door on her face. After a minute of waiting, Hermione opened the door to see George sitting on the floor, looking happy for once. He looked up at Hermione and smiled._

_"Goodbye Hermione," and with that, he pointed her want and cast the killing curse to his head, Hermione watching him drop to the floor not moving and breathing. Hermione felt completely alone._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Miss Granger," she heard King Caspian ask. Hermione looked up to see everyone looking at her with concern except for Edmund who glared at her even harder than before. Hermione looked at Caspian and saw the sad look on his face.

"If you don't mind me asking, who gave you that necklace?"

"The love of my life Fred. He died in the war as he was crushed by a falling wall. He gave it to me before I left with Harry and my other best friend Ron to hunt down the Horcruxes. He had a twin brother named George who along with me mourned his death every minute until George committed suicide because he couldn't live without Fred. I've been alone ever since. And I decided to never fall in love again because I don't want to get hurt again. I feel alone in my family too because my parents died because Death Eaters killed them. And my Uncle Digory died as well."

"I'm sorry for your losses," Caspian said, his head bowing to the table. Which he did that, Lucy thought about something Hermione said.

"Digory. Professor Digory?"

"That was his name."

"How exactly did you get here?" Susan asked, leaning over the table.

"Um, I remember climbing through this old wardrobe."

The four Kings and Queens sat there, their mouths wide open in shock as Hermione was scared as if she said something wrong. It was silent for a long time until Edmund decided to talk about the bad things about her."

"What if she's one of the 'Death Eaters', just trying to kill us all so they can rule. What if she's not even a wizard? I don't see how you can believe such a story about some war and the 'love of her life' die in front of her. I don't see why this 'Fred' would fall in love with her."

"Edmund," Peter said in a warning tone but Edmund kept talking.

"Just look at her. She could be lying right now. Her parents are probably alive waiting at the castle and all her 'friends' and the 'love of her life' are there too. She's suck a fake. If I were you four, I would take her to the dungeons or banish her from here for lying to us."

Hermione, who's face became a tomato red, stood up, and stomped over the where King Edmund was and punched him in the face. Just like what she did the Draco Malfoy. Hermione apologized to the others and ran out into the room she was given. Hermione just sat on the bed crying and screaming waiting for the sun to rise for the past four hours. Her eyes rapidly dropped. She remembered she hasn't slept for days because she was scared to see everyone she loved dying. Before she finally closed her eyes she heard the voice just like she did before she passed out when the talking wolf attacked her.

_One of Three of the old gold_

_For the Princess of Lions is bold_

_An old enemy shall return_

_ And her fire must burn_

_For the winter will bring the cold_

_For this prophecy must be told_

_But there is thing that is powerful that power_

_And that is love that blossoms like a flower_

* * *

__**I'm sorry the prophecy isn't good, but I hoped you like that story. I wasn't very creative with the prophecy. Review please!**


	4. Where's Hermione?

Hermione has awoken and rubbed her eyes, which were surrounded by dry tears. Thinking of what just happened between her and King Edmund made her cry again, what if they really do ban her from the castle and the country. Hermione felt satisfied but worried at the same time, she waited for someone to come take her away to kill her or take her away. Either way, she'll be gone forever. She heard a soft knock on the door and walked towards the door and pulled it open. Lucy was there smiling brightly at her looking amused.

"I'm sorry for my brother," she said. "He never liked witches ever since he met the White Witch and a few other witches we met not long ago.

"Who's the White Witch?" Hermione asked, sitting on her bed.

"I'll tell you during breakfast." And with that, Lucy began to walk out.

"Wait," Hermione called out. Lucy stopped and turned to face her as Hermione began to talk, "Am I going to be in trouble after what I did? For punching Edmund?"

"He deserved it, you wont' get into any trouble. He needed that punch in the face anyway. Find a dress in the closet and come down when you're ready." And with that, Lucy left with a smile on her face, making Hermione smile herself. Hermione walked to the closet she walked into last night. She looked through many dresses and narrowed it down to a blue and purple dress and a gold and red dress which were the colors of the Gryffindor house. She choose the 'Gryffindor Dress' she called it and took a bath and got ready for breakfast. She walked down and sat down beside and across from Edmund, who looked even angrier than he was when she first saw him.

"How did you sleep Miss Granger," the High King asked. Hermione just stared at him and talked.

"I didn't sleep," she responded.

"And why not? Are you planning to kill us in our sleep?" Edmund asked. The other Kings and Queens glared at Edmund and turn to Hermione when she began to yell.

" I can't sleep without seeing my friends, family, and Fred. They're all dead and I wish I was too!" Hermione yelled and stormed out into the nearest bathroom. She didn't come out for a long time as she blocked out everyone's voices telling her to come out and talk. But they didn't know what was actually going on in the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, Edmund walked into the bathroom and was ready to take a shower and be ready. He took his shirt off and put it in a hamper where he always puts his dirty clothes in. Edmund grabbed his toothbrush and opened the drawers to get his tube of toothpaste (Yes, they have these in Narnia).He grabbed it and found something shiny inside it, something he's never seen before. He ignored it and closed the drawer and began to brush his teeth. After a minute of brushing his teeth, he opened the drawer and put his toothpaste inside it, forgetting about the shiny object. When he closed the drawer, he was going to dry his hands. But when he looked at his hands, there was ruby-red liquid dripping down his hand. Thinking it was something else, he just wiped his hand and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He was met up with Lucy, Peter, Susan, and Caspian and they all looked worried.

"What wrong with you all?"

"Have you seen Hermione anywhere? She wasn't in her room when I was going to wake her up," Lucy said, her face a very pale white.

"No I haven't. Even if I did why do you care so much, you've only known her for about two days."

"She nice and been through so much," Susan answered back.

They waited for her, but she hadn't come. _Maybe she ran away, _Edmund thought smiling.

Later on that night, Edmund was ready to take a shower for the night and grabbed his sleeping clothes and a fresh, warm towel. He walked into the same bathroom he was in the very same morning, locked the door, took his shirt off and opened a cabinet door which held sleeping potions and other types of potions when he needed help, but there was a problem. When he opened it, almost all the potions were gone, and there were so many of them. Again, he took out his toothbrush but this time, all his attention was on the mysterious, shiny object. Pulling everything on top of it away, he pulled the shiny object out of the drawer. It was a huge, long shard of glass. His eyes went wide when he saw the same ruby-red liquid dripping from the tip of the glass. Blood. He looked around and found nothing until his eyes found a random drop of blood leading to the shower. Walking to the shower, he grabbed the shower door and yanked it open and his eyes went wide at the sight in front of him.

It was Hermione. She wasn't moving and it looked like she wasn't breathing either. Looking closer, there was a pool of blood coming from both of her wrists, making the used to be marble white floor become a ruby-red. Her dress was ruffled and the sleeves had blood flowing through it. Edmund was in shock. Unable to move or breathe.

"LUCY!" he cried.

* * *

**Hello readers, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I was just so busy but I'm back now. Hop you enjoyed the story. Please review!**


	5. Hermione!

Edmund, who was now waiting for Lucy to come was starring at Hermione, who was barely breathing. Walking into the shower, he sat down beside Hermione, not caring if his pants were getting bloody. He used his two finger to find Hermione's pulse on her neck and found one but it was light and very slow. Behind her were the potions Edmund had in his cabinet, which were now empty. Wondering what happened, Edmund pulled Hermione's dress sleeves up and gasped at what he saw. There were four long, fresh cuts on her left wrist and the right, he saw a word he's never heard of cut on her wrist. _Mudblood, _it read. He heard the bathroom door open and got up and out of the shower.

"Edmund, what's going on? I was just-" Lucy stopped talking when she saw blood all over her brother.

"I found Hermione," Edmund said, pointing toward the shower. Lucy walked into the shower and felt sick at the sight in front of her.

"Take her to your room," Lucy said, obviously worried.

"Why my room?" he asked.

"Just do it."

Lucy left to get the others while Edmund carried Hermione out of the bathroom and into his room. Hermione's small body fitted perfectly in his large arms. Opening the door to his room, he laid Hermione down softly on her bed, instantly feeling protective over her.

_What is wrong with me right now? _Edmund asked put his head into his palms, feeling guilty. _Maybe this was my fault, _he thought. Frustrated, he stormed out of his room and outside for a walk to clear his mind. She could die because of him. He didn't like her, but he knew that he went too far this time.

Midnight went by and finally, Edmund walked back inside the castle, the guilt immediately appearing again. Sighing, he walked into his room and opened the door quietly, sitting on the small reading chair on one side of the bed.

* * *

It was almost 3 weeks and Hermione was still sleeping. Lucy checked her pulse everyday and felt it grow stronger and stronger. Susan washed and changed Hermione. Caspian and Peter cook soup and forces the soup down her throat. Edmund on the other hand was watching her like a hawk, waiting for when she will wake up. After going on another midnight stroll, Edmund walked into his room and heard the sound of moaning. Not that kind of moaning, it was pain moaning. Hermione was awake finally.

"So you're finally awake?" Edmund asked.

"Obviously. Anyways, why would you care?" she spat at him.

"I was guilty, I feel like this was my fault. And I'm sorry." He said, his voice becoming more quiet. Hermione smiled lightly at him and weakly grabbed his large hand and put her small hands in it. Edmund looked at her and all his thoughts instantly changed. He lightly squeezed her hand and let go of it when the door was pushed open.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Lucy said, walking over to her and hugged her tightly. Hermione smiled but disappeared when Susan came in and asked her a question.

"Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill yourself and why?"

"Yes, I am crazy and I tried to kill myself."

"Why?" Caspian asked.

"Because everyone I love is dead and I want to be with them. They're all gone. Friends. Family. Fred," Hermione began to cry.

"You have us," Lucy said.

"I know you haven't know us for long, but you seem nice and you feel like a sister to us," Caspian added.

Hermione smiled lightly and looked at Edmund, who stared back with no emotion in his eyes. But then there was only one emotion in his eyes: guilt. Hermione knew what was wrong and she wanted to fix that.

"Edmund it's not your fault. I've been treated worse by others. She showed them all the newly cut word, _Mudblood, _and their eyes widened.

"What happened?" Peter asked, suddenly feeling sick.

"I may be a wizard, but wan't born to use it when I was a baby. I was just a you, Muggle baby-"

"What's a Muggle?" Edmund asked.

"Muggle are people like you, non-magic people. I was born one. I got my magic from my mom's side, so I'm known as a Muggleborn. Anyways, there are other wizards called Purebloods, wizards who are born with magic, like Fred and his family. Some Purebloods are good, but most of them are bad. They don't like people like me or people like Harry, who's a Half-Blood. Mudblood, which is the word on my arm, is a offensive word bad Purebloods, or Voldemort's leaders call people like me. Just about seven or eight months ago, Harry, Ron, and I were taken into Malfoy Manner, our enemy's home. Bellatrix, a huge follower of Voldemort, took Harry and Ron away while she _Crucioed_ me and had a knife and cut me with it when I told her I didn't know where this sword was. SHe carved this word into me and I felt different ever since then."

"What about the other cuts?" Peter asked.

"I've been doing this after the war."

"Why?"

"Because, the physical pain can take over the emotional pain. It takes my mind off of things."

"What happened to my potions?" Edmund asked.

"I was trying to sleep then I remembered when I took Potions class in Hogwarts, my school, it says in one of my books that a sleeping draught can kill you if you take a large amount, so I took a lot so I could be with Fred."

"You look stressed," Susan stated.

"I feel horrible, I really need to relax."

"What about a bath?" Lucy suggested.

"That sounds good."

"Edmund, can you go into your bathroom and put warm water on?"

Edmund walked into his bathroom and turned the faucet on warm.

"Why can't he use his bathroom to do everything like to brush his teeth?" Hermione asked.

"He's a strange kid," Susan responded.

"Are you okay to get in by yourself?" Peter asked.

"Um.. I don't think so. I need serious help for the next few days. Can someone help me tonight?"

"Sorry, I promised to help Fiona with the food," Lucy stated.

"And Peter, Caspian, and I have a meeting with some workers one by one," Susan added.

"Can't Edmund help?" Caspian spoke.

"He hates me, why would he want to help me?" Hermione began to quietly yell.

"It's his fault so he owes you."

Edmund walked in and saw everyone facing him, "what?" he asked.

"You're helping Hermione in the bath." Lucy said.

"WHAT! Why can't any of you do it. Why can't Lucy or Susan help, they're girls."

"Because, we're all busy and you owe her, BIG TIME," Susan said.

And they all began to walk out the door. "Oh and Edmund, don't try anything with her," Peter said, glaring at him, his bright blue eyes becoming a stormy blue.

"Come on then," Edmund said, picking Hermione's small figures into his arms.


	6. The Bath

**Not Smut, but it does have to do with nudity and erections. If younger, DO NOT READ!**

Edmund put Hermione on the closed toilet seat and just sat across from her. Hermione, embarrassed, looked down at the floor and continued to stare at the now interesting floor.

"Well?" he asked.

"I can't get my dress off," Hermione said, still not bothering to look rolled his eyes and stood up and went behind her to find the way to get the dress off. In the back, he found small thread that was pulled tight and was tied at the top. Finding the loop, he pulled it and made the thread farther apart from each other. He puled on it until was completely loose and the dress started to slip off Hermione's shoulders. The dress kept slipping until the whole dress was now pooled around her ankles. Edmund, who was still behind her was avoiding to not look at her while he puts her in the bath. He carried her into the tub and sat down on a step to the tub which looked like a pool just like the Prefect's bathroom.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm."

"What was Fred like?" Edmund asked, curious.

Hermione was silent for a few seconds, but she decided to tell him, "Fred was a wonderful man. He was two years older than me and he was very tall. He had ginger hair and hazel eyes that makes me weak in the knees. He and George were known as the best pranksters in Hogwarts history. They opened their own joke shop when they were seventeen. Everyone expected me and Ron, Fred's younger brother, to be together. They never thought of the phrase, opposites attracts. He was a great man and he never went to far. Ever since the war, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again or else I'll get hurt, besides there's no one like Fred."

Edmund looked up at Hermione, who was smiling lightly at him. Edmund noticed that the once clear water was turning a light pink from the blood.

"You're still bleeding. Let me see."

Edmund pulled up his sleeve and dug his hand into the water to get her hand out. While grabbing her arm, his forearm rubbed against the top of Hermione's breast, which made her jump slightly, but she winced in pain from her moving. She was too weak to move, to weak to wash herself off. He still had a hold of Hermione's wrist and pulled it out of the water. It was the left hand he grabbed, the hand where there was those four long cuts along her wrist. He walked out of the bath, telling Hermione he'll be back. He come back with a small, new sponge and a bottle of soap and put it into the water and the soap on the edge of the tub.

"Do you think you can clean yourself?"

"I feel like I'm paralyzed, like I can't move parts of my body without someone's help. But I can move my back, but my hands, not so much."

"So that's a no."

"What am I going to do?"

"I'll do it. You'll have to trust me."

"Why would I trust you if you can't trust me."

"If I did something wrong to you, then I'll loose my throne. Besides, you wouldn't want to be dirty still do you?"

Grunting, Hermione nodded her head and leaned her head back slowly, feeling the warm, comforting metal against her neck. She watched Edmund grab the sponge and the bottle and squeeze the bottle into the sponge as the soap became bubbly. He started with her back, going up to her neck and down to her collar bone. He became nervous when he was getting lower to her breast. He lowered his hand until the sponge touched her breast and down to her stomach. On his way down, he felt his pants tighten and he became uncomfortable. He lowered down to her stomach and down to her legs raising her legs a bit and going up to her thighs. When he got higher, Hermione's breath hitched and she gasped, not in pain. Edmund became really uncomfortable as his pants tightened even more. He did have to agree, she was attractive. He stopped and got up, his erection now throbbing at the sight of the beautiful girl.

"I'm going to go grab another dress."

"Okay," she responded, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed. After a few minutes, he came back, his erection still throbbing, which was killing him. He's never been like that. He's seen very beautiful girls who were basically almost nude, but he's never been like this.

"Are you ready to get out?"

Hermione's eyes were still closed and she nodded. Digging his hands into the water , he picked up the slippery Hermione and dried her body off. Her underwear (They have those in Narnia), which were still on while she was in the tub, was beginning to dry. Edmund picked out a green and blue dress and put it on her. When the dress has fully on, he checked to see if he put it on correctly and tight enough to come down in. He helped her down into the dining room and sat her down beside Lucy.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked.

"I felt better than I did ever since I was 15, studying for my O.W.L.s. Thank you Edmund." The turned to look at him and smiled brightly at him. Edmund immediately turned around to face Peter who was talking to Hermione about their adventures when they first came into Narnia. Once dinner was over, Edmund carried Hermione into her room.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, obviously worried.

"Of course I am," he responded with a sneer that reminded her of Draco Malfoy. Edmund was about to walk out until he hear Hermione speak.

"Good night Edmund."

He closed the door and walked into his room and fell asleep thinking about that brunette that he doesn't like.


	7. A Visitor

Edmund had awoken to the sound of screaming as if someone was being abused. Edmund walked out of the bed, his brown hair going over his eyes. He walked out of his room and into Hermione's. He looked at the bed to see Hermione twisting and turning, screaming loudly. Edmund quickly walked towards her and noticed her closed eyes and the tears going down her cheeks. Edmund grabbed Hermione's should and shook it.

"Hermione!" he yelled and shook harder. Finally, Hermione's eyes opened and focused into Edmund's dark ones. Hermione wrapped his arms around him tightly and began to cry.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Fred. Nightmare," she whispered, crying louder.

Edmund sat on the bed, putting Hermione on his lap, stroking her hair. He felt guilty that he made her like this. He felt her breath unevenly. He's never felt this way. He never meant to be rude like that. It was an instinct when it came to witches. He never knew they knew how to love. He never even knew they had feelings. He notices she began to calm down, but she was still breathing unevenly.

"Hermione look at me," he demanded her. She looked up, her brown eyes red and swollen.

"Breathe with me. Deep and slow." Edmund began to breathe then felt Hermione breathing slow like him. He looked into her eyes and it felt like he was starring strait into her broken soul. Then he felt his own tears fall slowly down his cheek. Then he hugged her tightly, crying on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in between sobs. Hermione hugged him tighter, feeling his chest against hers. Then she pulled away from him smiling softly at him. Then she began to stare into his dark eyes.

"Stay with me? Please." Hermione begged. Edmund nodded his head and moved over to the back of Hermione and turned the opposite of her and began to stare at the wall.

"Goodnight," Hermione whispered.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Lucy ran around the castle, looking for her brother. Going through all doors, she decided to wake Hermione to tell her breakfast is ready. Then she opened the door and sighed when she found them both, but in an interesting position. Hermione's cheek was pressed against Edmund's chest while Edmund's arms were wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist. Lucy smiled to herself and then jumped when she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Susan and Caspian, looking out of breath and breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, noticing the worried look on their faces.

"We need Hermione, there's someone that want to see her," Caspian said, turning to the two people held tightly together. He walked into the room beside Hermione's bed and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione's eyes opened slowly and looked around to see Caspian looking down on her with a worried etched onto his face.

"Caspian? What's wrong?"

"There's someone that want to see you. He claims he knows you," Caspian said watching Hermione struggle to get out of Edmund's grip. Caspian slapped Edmund on his forehead, making him rise very fast, obviously mad. While Caspian and Edmund were arguing, Hermione was thinking of someone she could know that got here in Narnia. Then she heard Lucy speak to her.

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I can try," Hermione said, swinging her leg over the edge of the bed. Edmund was already out of the bed, arms out, ready to catch her if she falls. Hermione felt her feet touch the cold floor and stood on her feet. She almost fell, but Edmund caught her.

"I'm okay," she said. Edmund slowly let go of her and watched her take her first few steps. She was wobbly, but she managed to walked out of the room and soon she was going down the multiple flights of stairs. She heard yelling the more she walked into the kitchen, then she heard a familiar voice which she hasn't heard from since her fifth year. The looked closer and saw the brown, shoulder-length hair with gray streaks around. She only knew one person with h air like that.

"Sirius?"

The man turned around and beamed when he saw the person he was looking for.

"Hermione," he said, getting out of Peter's grip and began to run toward Hermione. He opened his arms and wrapped them tightly around Hermione, but she winced loudly, getting the attention from Edmund.

"Be careful, she's been through alot."

Then Sirius was bombarded with questions from the others."

"Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"How did you get here?"

"Are you okay?"

Sirius laughed to himself then he stared to talk.

"Why don't I tell you everything during breakfast."

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked to the large table. Hermione turned around before sitting and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here. Nice to see you."


	8. In The Library

The Kings, Queens, and Hermione sat at the normal seats while Sirius sat beside Hermione, beaming at her. They all ate their breakfast in silence, telling a few jokes every so often. Once they were all done, they just stared at each other deciding who should talk first.

"How did you get here?" Hermione decided to ask.

"Well, when we were in the Department of Mysteries, I remember Bellatrix sending the killing curse at me, but I lost my balance and saw a flash of white coming from the left side of me. I was the green of the killing curse come toward me, but when that one white curse went by, it took the killing curse with it. Then I lost my balance when I tripped over Lucius' unconscious body. Then I remembered the coldness of the alley I landed on. I tried to get away , but it pulled me closer until I couldn't move at all. Then I saw black. After a while, I woke up in a forest with very green trees. I walked until I reached a city, which the people told me I was in Narnia. I decided to stay since I couldn't find a way out."

"How did you find me?"

"The news about a newcomer from the same world as the Kings and Queens began to spread all around the city and when I heard about, I didn't really believe it until the city figured out your name. Then I began to search for you, and I was told you were here with the Kings and Queens. I know about the war, so no need to tell me."

"So you are a wizard too?" Caspian asked.

Sirius nodded and smiled at the Kings and Queens. Then he turned to Lucy.

"How do you guys know each other?"

"I saved his life when he was sentenced to death. He's also my best friend's godfather," Hermione said, grabbing Sirius' hand. Then Sirius smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay. You will stay in here, right?"

The Sirius looked sad, "sorry Hermione, I have to return back to the city as soon as possible. My neighbor is really sick and I'm taking care of her and her son. But, I promise I will visit you as much as possible."

Hermione nodded and watched Sirius stand up. He kissed her cheek and bowed to the others.

"Thank you for taking care of her. She really needs it."

"It was nothing. We hope your neighbor will feel better," Susan said, shaking Sirius' hand.

He then left and smiled at Hermione who smiled back. Then she watched his form slowly get smaller and smaller until she couldn't see him anymore.

"Why was he sentenced to death?" Edmund asked, who was standing right beside her. She finally realized he was shirtless, his muscular chest shining in the sun. She turned away and looked to the ground.

"He was accused of murdering Harry's parents and many other people. He wouldn't do that, he was Harry's dad's, James, best friend. Instead it was James' other close friend, Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail. He was working secretly on the dark side, telling Voldemort all the things he knows." Edmund listened to all the things she had to say. Ever since he found her in the bathroom, he's seen her in a whole new light. He watched her talk, her pale cheeks becoming red as the cold wind blew around her. Her brown hair whipped around her face and around her shoulders. Once she was done she turned to him and smiled. Then he realized she was talking to him.

"Do you have any books?" Hermione asked, watching Edmund stare at her face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the same corridor and into his room where there were three large doors. He choose the door on the far left side of his room and opened the door. Hermione's jaw dropped and Edmund smiled at her. He watched her walk in and stare at the books he had. His library reminded her of the library on Beauty and the Beast. She walked around looking at the books, she grabbed a few book and walked out, reading the back covers on the nearby chair near the Library. She noticed most of his books were action and romance. Hermione also had an interest in those kind of books. Behind her was Edmund, who was watching her, amused by her curiosity about the books.

"Thank you," he heard Hermione whisper. He looked down to see her smiling at him.

"What for?"

She stood up and hugged him tightly, "for everything," she whispered in his ears.

He walked away and sat down, watching Hermione in interest as she picked out a book and began reading it instantly. He watched as her eyes darted back and forth in interest and snickered about what she read. He couldn't figure out what he was reading because the front cover was faded. There were still traces of dust and spiderwebs.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Edmund said. He stared at the floor. He turned around when he heard the door of the library open. Lucy was standing there looking for the both of them, smiling when she finally found them.

"We're going on a picnic, want to join us?"

Both of them stood up and walked out of the library and out of the palace. From the distance were 4 houses with different colored armor.

"I guess you have to ride with Edmund since we only have four horses," Lucy said as she noticed Hermione glance at him, so she offered something else, "If that's okay, you could ride with one of us."

"It's fine. Lets go!" Hermione said, her excitement radiating off of her. She watched the four mount their horses, Edmund holding out his hand for her to take. She was slightly frightened. Why should she be afraid? She rode dragons, she rode a broom though hell, she fought so many death eaters; so why was she so afraid of a horse?

"How about you ride in the front," offered Edmund, who noticed a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I can control the horse even if you are in front of me."

He kept his hand out and finally, she took it. He pulled her up in front of him and held her close, his muscular chest pressed against her back. He smelled her scent. It smelled of strawberries and mangoes, Edmund's favorite fruits. Finally they were at the picnic spot and they all dismounted from their horses. They were prepared for the fun about to begin.


End file.
